


Monsieur Mask

by OMHCreates



Series: Akumadrien Ideas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't a dum fuk in this, Akumadrien, Akumatized Adrien Agreste, F/M, RIP Lila, Salt n' angst, fluff in chapter 2, he's ready to throw down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMHCreates/pseuds/OMHCreates
Summary: Adrien Agreste finds out that the scarf that his Father 'got' him was actually made by Marinette.  But, that's not what gets him Akumatized: it's when he finds out that Lila beat up Marinette and tried to frame her for it.  That's what drives him over the edge.  After becoming Monsieur Mask, and breaking Hawkmoths link with him, he sets off to School to say thank you to Marinette, and give Lila the punishment she deserves.





	Monsieur Mask

Today was just another day for Adrien: get up in the morning, eat breakfast, go to a photoshoot, model for new clothing, manage to go to school before hand if it's a school day, return home, go to bed. But ever since Lila had shown up, he's been rather...uncomfortable. He didn't like her clinging to him, and purposely ignoring his demands to stop, framing Marinette for things she didn't even do, and making over the top lies that no one should believe. He believed that she'd eventually slip up, but as the days go by, it's becoming more clear to Adrien that it might never happen. Adrien, who was currently lying on his bed, sighed to himself.

Plagg: What's wrong kid? 

Adrien: It's Lila. She's been lying left and right, and I'm starting to think I made the wrond decision by letting her off the hook. 

Plagg: Oh, gee, ya think? 

Adrien: Plagg, I'm being serious! 

Plagg: Same here, kid! I'm being more serious than my love for camembert! 

Adrien: Sure you are. Look, it's almost time for school, so we should get going. 

Plagg: Whatever kid. It's cold out today, so bring your scarf. 

Opening his closet, he reached for the box his scarf was in...only to accidentally drop it, causing the scarf to fall out. 

Adrien: Uh-oh! Must be kinda clumsy toda...wait, what's this? 

Looking at the back of his scarf, a name was stitched into it: Marinette. That's when things clicked together for Adrien. It wasn't his father that got it for him: it was Marinette that gave it to him. Now, he wasn't mad at Nathalie for telling him, he's use to his father being neglectful to him 24/7, but he was certainly shocked about it. 

Adrien: Marinette made it? So my father didn't really get me it...gotta thank Marinette when I see her again. 

Heading out, Adrien began to walk to school. Gorilla wasn't feeling so good today, so Gabriel said he could walk to school for once, which Adrien was overtly excited about. After a few minutes, he was only a couple of feet away from Francois Dupont, only to bump into Marinette...who was covered in bruises. 

Adrien: M-Marinette?! What happened to you?! 

Marinette: Lila happened, that's what! She ganged up on me and did this! And now, she's going to blame it on me, saying I was the one who attacked her! Adrien, please tell me: why were you so STUPID?! This is all your fault! 

And with that, she was off. Adrien was too shocked to even process what had just happened, but when he did, he began to shake with anger. But not at Marinette blaming him, but at himself for being so stupid and Lila for hurting Marinette. With all of his anger, he punched the wall beside him. 

Plagg: Whoa, kid! You gotta simmer on down! 

Adrien: Simmer down? SIMMER DOWN?! After what I caused?! I can't! This is all my fault! If I wasn't so naive, this would've never happened! And since Lila has the whole school wrapped around her little fingers, everybody will believe her! GAH! Why was I such an IDIOT?! 

During his fit, Adrien's ring had dropped to the ground. And a few moments later, the fluttering of an Akuma was now audible. 

Plagg: Kid! Calm down! Akuma! 

But it was too late. The Akuma flew into his scarf, and an outline of a mask appeared in front of Adrien's face. 

Hawkmoth: **Poor, boy. Regretting ones actions is worse than any pain imaginable. But I can help you, Monsieur Mask, help you root out Lila's false truths, as long as you do a favor for me.**

Adrien: Lets do it. 

As he said this, darkness began to consume him. When the darkness around him dissipated, Adrien was transformed into something else. He wore a white tuxedo with black pants and a red tie, with his scarf still being resting around his neck. He now donned a top hat with a red ribbon, a cane with a jewel on the handle resembling a ladybug, and he wore a white, plastic mask that lacked nose holes and any other details, only having holes for the eyes and mouth. This mask seemed to move like a regular face. 

Hawkmoth: ** Now, Monsieur Mask, go get the-**

Monsieur Mask: Actually, Hawkie? You can go bug off! 

With the outline around his face shattering, Hawkmoths control over him had dissapeared. 

Plagg: This isn't good! Gotta find sugarcube and fast! 

Zipping away as fast as he could, Plagg took the ring and went to hide from the Akuma. Even though he knew it wouldn't attack him, Plagg knew he couldn't risk it. Adrien was too unstable. 

Monsieur Mask: Now, time to go visit my fair lady. And bring down the evil queens empire while I'm at it. Ready or not, Lila, here I come. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, lemme explain Monsieur Mask: he represents how Adrien wears a proverbial mask of lies, hiding his true emotions. He can levitate, and he can shoot focused energy that forms a mask when it hits its target, causing people to obey his orders (but never forces to, cause he's not a bastard like his bitch of a father), his cane doubles as a sword, which his is skilled at using, his hat is filled with different items, which he will pull out of (like a motherfucking magician), and he can teleport like a sugar-high ADD Goku (give a comment if you get who that's from)


End file.
